1. Field of the Invention
Methods and apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a paper cassette and an image forming apparatus having the same, and more particularly, to a paper cassette which includes a paper alignment apparatus, and an image forming apparatus having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, an image forming apparatus refers to an apparatus that transfers an image signal to paper, which is a recording medium, in the form of a visual image according to a digital signal input from a computer or a scanner, and includes a facsimile machine, a laser printer, an light emitting diode (LED) printer, a digital photocopier, and a multifunction peripheral.
Such an image forming apparatus includes an image forming unit, that records a predetermined image on paper, and a paper cassette that supplies paper to the image forming unit. The paper cassette generally includes a paper alignment apparatus to align sheets of paper contained in the paper cassette.
The paper alignment apparatus generally includes an alignment apparatus body that is slidable in a paper advancing direction (a lengthwise direction of the paper cassette) and regulates a location of an inner end of paper, thereby aligning sheets of paper, and a locking unit that locks the paper alignment apparatus into a cassette body.
If the locking unit is locked into the cassette body, the paper alignment apparatus is fixed to the cassette body, and, if the locking unit is unlocked from the cassette body, the paper alignment apparatus is placed in a slidable state.
For example, the locking and the unlocking of the locking unit may be performed by manipulating a lever included in the locking unit. Specifically, if a user pulls the lever, the paper alignment apparatus is locked, and, if the user releases the lever, the paper alignment apparatus is unlocked.
If such a related-art paper alignment apparatus is applied, an additional space should be guaranteed in the paper cassette for moving and manipulating the lever, which is included in the locking unit of the paper alignment apparatus. This is unfavorable for miniaturization of the paper cassette.